


this tangled web we weave

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo’s so awesome that he doesn’t even need to be there to take care of business.





	this tangled web we weave

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

A spider on the wall crawled leisurely from one corner to the other, seemingly careless to Shige’s eyes following its every move. It was mocking him. Shige wasn’t quite sure _how_ it was mocking him, only that it was, spinning its web like it owned Shige’s new one-room apartment.

After about twenty minutes of observing the insect, Shige decided to name it Ryo. It was annoying and territorial enough.

Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to his law books. It’s not that they weren’t interesting – they were fascinating, really – but Shige had read them so many times that he could recite the cases by heart. Which, he supposed, was the point. He pictured himself prosecuting a criminal in court; long after his shining time with JE was over, he would be standing stiffly in a plain suit and tie with boring, old-guy hair, citing a case from one of these books and remembering this time in the back of his mind, when Ryo the spider was leaving its essence all over his ceiling.

Shige frowned. Thinking of Ryo was never a good thing, whether it was now or twenty years from now.

_Koko de mou chotto, mou chotto_ … The chorus of ‘Chirarizumu’ rang throughout the otherwise silent room and Shige lunged for his phone, grateful for the interruption.

Ryo the spider remained unimpressed.

“Ne, Shige,” Koyama said on the other end of the line, his voice bright and perky as normal. “What are you doing?”

“Studying,” Shige replied automatically, trying to sound excited about it as the very familiar kanji on the pages swam around before his eyes.

“You’re always studying.” He could almost _hear_ Koyama’s pout. “It’s Saturday night. Let’s go out.”

“Don’t want to,” Shige said point-blank.

He knew what Koyama was going to say before he was even done speaking. “I’ll come over then.”

Shige shrugged even though Koyama couldn’t see him; he could probably sense it, the intuitive bastard. “Whatever. Bring food.”

Twenty minutes later, Koyama let himself in with Shige’s spare key, balancing bags of take-out, DVDs, and something that looked suspiciously like a liquor bottle. From where he was leaning back in his desk chair, Shige could see Koyama hopping on one leg, then the other as he managed to kick off his shoes and make it to the kitchen before losing his hold on the items, depositing them with several loud bangs and a defined _clank_.

“Jack?” Shige asked hopefully.

“Moch~!” Koyama exclaimed.

“You sure know how to make a man happy,” Shige commented amusedly. “Come here and meet my new roommate.”

“I already know your imaginary cat,” said Koyama, jogging across the room anyway.

Shige pointed to the third spider web on his ceiling; that little bugger was fast. “Meet Ryo the spider.”

Koyama burst into laughter. “Hajimemashite, Ryo-kumo! Yoroshiku~!” He squinted to examine the web that Ryo was currently working on. “Doesn’t that look like the kanji for ‘ore-sama’?”

“Definitely Ryo,” remarked Shige. “He manages to mock me even when he’s not physically here.”

“I hope he doesn’t fall on your face when you’re sleeping.” Koyama wrinkled up his nose in discomfort.

Shige’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Thank you, Kei, because now that will keep me awake at night.”

In response, Koyama walked over to Shige, pulled the book from his lap, and closed it purposefully. “You have all of these books memorized. Let’s leave Ryo-kumo to it and watch _Kurosagi_.”

“I’m starting to question this recent obsession with yourself,” said Shige as he grudgingly let Koyama drag him by the wrist towards the couch.

“It’s a good drama!” Koyama squealed indignantly. “I’m only in one episode, and we can skip it if looking at me bothers you that much.”

Shige stared straight at him. “Yes, clearly that is why you’re my best friend. I cannot _stand_ to look at you.”

Chuckling, Koyama dropped the take-out bags in Shige’s lap and skipped towards the kitchen area to make drinks. “How do you want your Jack?”

“Straight,” Shige replied absently as he set out the containers on his coffee table and opened them, finding them all to be his favorites. “Kei, you are so good to me. Let’s get married.”

Koyama pouted over the pile of dishes he’d grabbed from Shige’s cabinets. “But then I’d have to get rid of my precious Nyanta-chan! Do you just want to take shots?”

“Works for me.” Shige flashed Koyama an appreciative smile, accepting the items and arranging them while Koyama sat down next to him. “Shall we play a drinking game?”

“Every time Pi swears, we take a shot,” was Koyama’s answer.

“Every time Pi does something gay, we take a shot,” Shige retaliated. “Does giving the finger count as swearing?

“Yes. We’re going to get _trashed_.” Koyama’s eyes creased with laughter. “Are you ready for this?”

“Let’s do it,” said Shige decidedly, tearing into the food after a quick “Itadakimasu,” which Koyama echoed.

By the time Yamapi gave the finger in the eighth episode, it was three o’clock in the morning, the whiskey bottle was about two-thirds gone, and Shige was on his last strand of coherency. Koyama was half-asleep in his lap, his head resting on Shige’s stomach while Shige subconsciously ran his fingers through Koyama’s soft hair. Randomly Koyama would giggle at something that happened in the drama, which Shige had long since stopped watching in favor of observing his friend. His face looked eerie in the different flashes of light from the TV, his eyelashes fluttering occasionally around his eyes that were barely slit open.

It was times like this when Shige found Koyama’s beauty astounding. With the alcohol in his blood to overcome the part of him that dismissed those kinds of thoughts before they even surfaced, Shige welcomed the unfamiliar feelings that seemed to flood his entire body with warmth. The little noises of content that Koyama was exhaling along with his breath as Shige stroked his hair in no particular pattern, the way they were comfortable enough with each other to lay together like this. Shige reveled in it all, unable to tear his eyes away from Koyama’s features.

He was so drunk that he didn’t look away in shame when Koyama’s eyes flicked upwards to meet his. Koyama smiled childishly and rolled onto his back, stretching as much as he could while regarding Shige with what could only be described as intoxicated appreciation. “Episode’s over,” he slurred, the red on his face barely visible as the credits rolled on the screen. “Let’s go to bed, Shige.”

Koyama had said those words many, many times over the course of their friendship, but somehow tonight they were spoken in a different manner. Shige knew that it was an innocent request – Koyama was nothing if not innocent, with his big eyes and his wide grin – but it sent his mind running off in a direction that he didn’t think was a good idea to entertain right before sleeping in the same room with him.

Not that it would be the first time. They’d even shared a bed before, during sleepovers when they both lived with their parents and Shige wondered what it would be like to –

“I can’t move,” Koyama grunted, failing in his attempt to lift himself up with his elbows. “You’ll have to carry me, unless you’re going to be mean and make me sleep on the couch.”

Shige blinked and didn’t even try to ignore the implications of that statement. “I can’t get up until you move.” Or that one.

Koyama giggled and managed to turn back onto his side, then promptly rolled off of the couch and fell to the floor.

“Kei!” Shige exclaimed, sliding to his knees to access the possible damages to Koyama’s flushed face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay!” Koyama cried triumphantly, collapsing into more giggles as he used Shige’s thighs to hoist himself up, bumping their noses together. “Take me to bed, Shige-chan.”

Shige felt his face harden as he stood up uncertainly and regained his balance before wrapping his arms around Koyama’s waist to throw him over his shoulder. “You shouldn’t say things like that, Kei.”

“What?” Koyama asked from behind him, kicking his legs happily and playing some version of patty-cake on Shige’s lower back.

“Nothing.” Shige braced himself and flung Koyama on his bed, shoving him to one side and sitting down on the far edge to get situated. Fortunately he had been wearing his track pants; all he had to do was pull off his shirt and he was good to go.

Koyama was not as lucky. “Shige- _chan_ ,” he whined from somewhere inside his shirt-sweater combination that was halfway over his head. “I’m stuck.”

Shige couldn’t help but laugh at him as he helped to detangle him from his clothes, keeping his eyes averted from Koyama’s exposed chest. “You’re on your own for your jeans.”

A pop, zip, some uncomfortable yanking, and the sound of something hitting the wall told Shige that Koyama had managed just fine. Facing the opposite direction and almost hanging off of the mattress, Shige was all too aware of the presence of his best friend in nothing but boxers _in his bed_. Koyama, however, seemed as unfazed as ever, burrowing under the covers and thankfully keeping to his side of the bed. “Yasumi, Shige-chan,” he said with a happy sigh, snuggling with Shige’s blankets. “Oyasuminasai, Ryo-kumo!” As his giggles subsided into even breathing, Shige knew that he had immediately fallen asleep, probably with a goofy smile on his face.

Oh, to be oblivious like Koyama. Shige was three years younger with ten times as much common sense. Koyama wouldn’t know if someone was hitting on him even if he was thrown up against a wall with a tongue shoved down his throat; Shige tried not to think about that situation entirely too much.

As it was, he lay awake for a few hours, suddenly sober and trying to sort out his feelings amidst the headache. The early morning sun was breaking the dawn by the time he finally felt himself slip away, Koyama’s soft exhales and the rapid beat of his heart lulling him to sleep.

It might have been a few hours or maybe just a couple minutes later, when Shige had thought he was conscious but something told him that he was dreaming. Something very obvious. Something like a very gentle caress across his abdomen that must have been exposed while tossing and turning restlessly. Shige squirmed slightly but the touch remained, moving quickly and feather-light across his skin.

A soft sound from Koyama right next to his ear confirmed his suspicions.

“Kei,” Shige tried to say, his morning voice getting the best of him and making him sound two octaves lower than normal. “Kei, what are you doing.”

“Hmm?” Koyama mumbled as he shifted slightly.

Shige hadn’t yet opened his eyes; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. The thought of Koyama touching him so innocently yet so naughtily made him so aroused so fast that he felt like a pervert. Passing over the realization that this was technically the next _morning_ and he could no longer use alcohol as an excuse for these less-than-pure thoughts about his best friend, Shige concentrated on the feeling, figuring that if this was a dream, he may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

He wasn’t sure if it was the very tips of Koyama’s fingers or his nails; either way they trailed around his belly button and grazed over the scarce hair leading down from there. Shige’s breath hitched in his throat and he quickly bit his bottom lip to muffle the moan that was threatening to escape, but he was pretty sure the rumbling in his throat was audible. “ _Kei_ -chan…”

“What?” Koyama’s voice was thick, like he was still asleep. “Why do you say my name in that tone?”

Shige peeked open one eye. Something wasn’t right here. Koyama, while closer to him than he had been when they initially went to bed, was not acting like he was exploring Shige’s lower torso in any way.

That’s when he saw the small black insect on his stomach.

Shige’s scream could have woken the neighborhood; Koyama ended up on the floor as Shige flailed out of bed, ripping his covers from both of them in an effort to detangle himself. He stumbled across the room, his hands flying all over his body and his breath almost hyperventilating as he desperately searched for the spider.

Koyama’s arms were around him in less than five seconds, petting Shige like a cat as he yawned into Shige’s hair. “Calm down, Shige. He went under the dresser. I saw him. He’s not on you anymore.”

“This is all your fault,” Shige huffed, making no effort to move out of Koyama’s embrace. “You said he was going to fall on my face in my sleep -”

“Do you think he heard me?” Koyama asked seriously, pulling away to give Shige big, guilty, sleepy eyes. “Maybe Ryo learned how to transform himself into a spider!”

“I hope not,” said Shige, his panic replaced with disgust. “That spider was _molesting_ me.”

Koyama blinked. “Is that why you said my name like that? You thought it was me?”

Shige immediately averted his eyes, realizing after the fact that that was probably more incriminating than admitting the truth. He could always claim the defense of half-awake consciousness, but his reaction now plus the blush that he was sure was crossing his cheeks would definitely imply that it was more than that.

Koyama was oblivious, but he wasn’t stupid. And he was giving Shige a doting look that was usually reserved for best friends who were about to break the news that there’s nothing more between them. “Shige…”

“Look, it’s no big deal,” Shige said carelessly, holding onto the table leg to keep from shaking. He felt like a nervous teenager. “It’s just… well, what it was. I’m sorry. It can’t be helped.”

A beat later, Koyama laughed at him. Shige stared in incredulity, unbelieving that Koyama could be as heartless as to actually find amusement in what had just happened – although the thought of Ryo the spider putting the moves on him would probably be funny in a couple _years_. At any rate, Shige was about to get angry when he felt his chin being forcefully turned and Koyama’s lips pressing against his.

It wasn’t Earth-shattering, more like a drama kiss than anything else. They lingered, the texture of Koyama’s lips meshing rather well with Shige’s as neither one of them made an effort to move. Finally Koyama pulled away, smiling bashfully as his eyes lowered to watch Shige habitually lick his lips.

Shige blinked. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say, ‘Let’s go back to bed, Kei-chan, because it’s seven-thirty in the morning and nobody in their right mind should be up this early.'” Koyama held out his hand until Shige hesitantly offered his, which Koyama grabbed onto and pulled until they were both flung onto Shige’s bed, then scrambled for the covers and made a grand show of tucking Shige in before curling up next to him. “Is this okay?”

Shige nodded so fast that he thought his head would pop off. His heart was in danger of beating straight out of his chest and bouncing off of the walls.

Koyama must have noticed as well, because there was instantly a warm hand on his chest where his heart was, rubbing comfortingly. “Calm down, Shige,” he said again. “It’s just me.”

The spider’s ministrations on his stomach in no way compared to how Koyama’s touch felt now; Shige’s body was flooded with warmth and wanting, his eyes flickering down to where Koyama was looking up at him inquisitively. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Rolling his eyes, Koyama yanked off Shige’s covers enough to slip underneath them and straddle Shige’s waist, hovering over him and looking directly into his eyes. “I like you, you oblivious baka.”

“ _I’m_ oblivious?” Shige squeaked indignantly. “You’re the one who wouldn’t know if someone was hitting on you even if they threw you down onto a bed and -”

Koyama’s raised eyebrows stopped him. He looked entirely too amused as he sat back on Shige’s thighs and gestured between them. “You were saying?”

Shige licked his lips again. “I like you too,” he said quickly.

“I know.” Koyama folded his arms across his chest and looked rather satisfied with himself. “I’ve been waiting for you to confess for years.”

“Apparently now is the ‘right’ time,” Shige muttered, punctuating his sarcasm with a yawn. “I’m sorry, Kei. It’s distracting when I’m so tired and you’re on top of me in only your boxers.”

“Seems like two extremes there,” Koyama pointed out. “Either you want to go to sleep, or…”

Shige’s body made the decision for him as Koyama scooted up just enough to notice. He made a little surprised noise and looked at Shige with big eyes before his gaze traveled down Shige’s chest, which squirmed under his scrutiny and the chill that resulted from the way Koyama inhaled sharply.

Shige didn’t think twice before reaching up with both arms to embrace him, urging him to lean down until he could capture his mouth. No longer hesitant and shy, Shige kissed him hard, slipping his tongue between Koyama’s lips until he eagerly parted them with a small whine in the back of his throat. Shige kissed him like he was making up for lost time, all these years they could have been together but weren’t because _Shige_ was the oblivious one.

“Shige,” Koyama whispered against his lips, lowering himself until he was flush against him. “Shige, stop thinking.”

“‘Kay,” Shige mumbled, rocking his hips up against the firm protrusion in Koyama’s groin. He swallowed Koyama’s moans as the latter pushed back with a vengeance, more than approving of Shige’s initiative judging by the way he spread his knees to press closer.

Shige held onto him tightly, swirling his tongue around Koyama’s and sliding his hands down the smooth skin of Koyama’s back until they dipped under the waistband of his boxers. Koyama moaned more deeply and a little bit sluttily, his own hands splaying on Shige’s chest and tracing the muscles of his pectorals as he moved against him forcefully.

“Kei,” Shige gasped, tearing his mouth away to take a much needed breath of air; Koyama’s mouth immediately latched onto his neck. A low groan emerged from his lungs as he felt Koyama’s arousal grinding into his, the familiar feeling of impending release beginning to pool in his groin. “Kei -”

“Please don’t make me stop,” Koyama said quietly. “I’m so close. I want to let go with you.”

Instead of trying to form the words, Shige simply brought one of his hands around Koyama’s waist to wedge between them, pushing down the front of his track pants enough to touch himself directly. He felt Koyama’s erection against the back of his hand, hard and thick as it moved over his knuckles.

Now Koyama whimpered shamelessly and followed Shige’s lead; Shige felt rigid flesh against his own as Koyama pressed them together and laced his fingers through Shige’s to stroke them at the same time.

“ _Kei_ ,” Shige groaned, tilting his head to catch a brief glimpse of Koyama’s flushed face, his lips parted as though he was breathing too hard to keep them closed, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Shige as he took his bottom lip between his teeth.

Shige’s ears rang with Koyama’s wail as his face contorted in a series of what looked like painful expressions and Shige felt Koyama twitch in his hand, covering them with a warm liquid. Shige was next, his release surprising him by happening so quickly that he almost choked on his breath as Koyama continued pumping him to completion.

When he came down from his orgasmic high, Koyama lips were all over his neck and collarbone, planting little wet kisses and sighing softly. “Now we’re sticky,” he whispered with a giggle.

Shige couldn’t help it – he laughed out loud and reached for the box of tissues that he kept on his nightstand, doing his best to clean up both him and Koyama without making Koyama move. The fact that Koyama was trailing his fingers in random patterns on Shige’s chest and humming into his neck was only a little bit distracting.

“I’m so happy,” said Koyama, squeezing Shige around his waist and snuggling to situate himself more comfortably on top of him; Shige could almost feel him smiling into his skin. “Is it okay to sleep like this?”

“Yeah,” Shige breathed, his eyes already slipping shut. “It’s definitely okay.”

Across the room, Ryo the spider scurried towards the open window. He’d seen more than enough, and besides, his job here was done.


End file.
